


Lo que hay allende

by FlaviasMIND



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flavia's MIND, autobiografia, introspectivo, lo que hay allende, prologo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaviasMIND/pseuds/FlaviasMIND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Flavia, cumple treinta años.<br/>A ella le gusta pensar que lo hice mucho en ese periodo de tiempo, ha tenido muchas experiencias, buenas y malas, que han forjado su esencia y la han llevado a ser lo que es ahora"... "Precisamente por esta razón, y en el día de su cumpleaños, Flavia decide que es tiempo para dar a luz una serie de situaciones y temas que han ayudado a hacer que fuera lo que es, haciendo una incursión por encima de la barrera y extrapolando los aspectos más destacados de lo que la ha llevado a erigirla.<br/>Son 30 argumentos, tantos como los años que va a cumplir hoy y ayudarán a ella y a los que leen este escrito a entenderla mejor, a comprender algunas de sus decisiones y a ver la "verdadera Flavia", que queda ocultada detrás de la brillante persona racional."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Flavia, cumple treinta años.  
A ella le gusta pensar que lo hice mucho en ese periodo de tiempo, ha tenido muchas experiencias, buenas y malas, que han forjado su esencia y la han llevado a ser lo que es ahora.  
Ella siempre ha pensado de ser "diferente" y en varias ocasiones ha tratado de construir una dimensión en la que sentía en sí, donde no había discriminación, juicios, traiciones.  
Para Flavia, vivir la vida es más complicado, ya que tiene una sensibilidad fuera de lo normal que la lleva a sufrir mucho; además le gusta la soledad y no es tan buena en la vida social, aunque cuando encuentra a la gente adecuada es capaz de abrirse y mostrar lo que por lo general mantiene oculto detrás de una pared.  
Porque Flavia planteó esta pared para evitar la sensación de dolor.  
Lo que se ve de ella es solamente una ínfima parte de lo que hay más allá.  
Protegidos por la barrera robusta hay sus sentimientos, sus emociones y todo lo que no es seguro mostrar al resto del mundo. La creatividad, los ideales, los sueños, su ingenuidad altruista y el deseo de soñar y expresar su arte.  
No ha decidido conscientemente atrincherarse, eso es consecuencia de una serie de eventos que convenció a su ser interior que esta es la mejor solución para no sufrir.  
Entonces, quién conoce a Flavia ve a una persona racional, con la cabeza sobre los hombros, en la que se puede confiar sin excepción. Esto es también debido a su fuerte sentido del deber y otros mecanismos que vamos a conocer más adelante.  
Sólo unos pocos, los más sensibles y los que pueden leer más allá de lo que se muestra, consiguen ver lo que está detrás de esto.  
Un espíritu libre, que ha sido reprimido porque es correcto así, porque los niños no hacen cosas extrañas, porque el arte no da de comer y la sociedad no acepta los que están con la cabeza en las nubes y no encuentran su ubicación exacta en ella.  
Por esta razón, en Flavia hay una dualidad constante entre lo racional y lo emocional que están en oposición diametral.  
Y ella sólo se bandea entre lo que quiere y lo que debe, pidiendo a sí misma siempre un poco más de lo que puede.  
Y con el paso del tiempo, quedar en contacto con lo que está detrás de la pared llega a ser cada vez más difícil; tanto es así que sólo unos pocos eventos con una contribución emocional pesada, permiten en ciertas situaciones que este se agriete, llevando sin embargo a la creación de una inundación de irracionalidad que la conduce a tomar decisiones extremas y a menudo peligrosas.  
Aquellos que la conocen bien saben que Flavia vive en su propio mundo, donde hay respeto y hay amor y donde el dolor se alivia siempre por sentimientos fuertes.  
Porque este mundo que ha construido está hecho a medida para ella, por su infinita creatividad y sus deseos más profundos de aceptación y amor, donde no importa la forma de vestir, lo que uno hace como trabajo o porque se hace una cosa en lugar de una otra; lo importante es conseguir que Flavia exprese lo que lleva dentro, sus poderes especiales, su compasión y el deseo de que los demás sepan quién es, lo que quiere y sus preferencias.  
Ella sabe, sin embargo, que mientras haya esta pared no será capaz de mostrar su universo interior al resto del mundo.  
Precisamente por esta razón, y en el día de su cumpleaños, Flavia decide que es tiempo para dar a luz una serie de situaciones y temas que han ayudado a hacer que fuera lo que es, haciendo una incursión por encima de la barrera y extrapolando los aspectos más destacados de lo que la ha llevado a erigirla.  
Son 30 argumentos, tantos como los años que va a cumplir hoy y ayudarán a ella y a los que leen este escrito a entenderla mejor, a comprender algunas de sus decisiones y a ver la "verdadera Flavia", que queda ocultada detrás de la brillante persona racional.


	2. Matriz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una digresión sobre la infancia de Flavia.  
> "Flavia no recuerda mucho de su infancia, pero algunas memorias se han mantenido impresas en su mente; entre ellas, perfectamente, recuerda que de niña podía volar."

Flavia nace en el mes de mayo. A su madre le gusta recordar que en febrero de ese año, mientras que ella la estaba esperando con un vientre enorme, por el segundo año consecutivo ha nevado. Donde vivían casi nunca nieva, por lo que ese evento en particular debe tener una connotación específica en la historia de su vida.  
En el mismo año, y sólo unos pocos días después del nacimiento, se produjo la explosión de una planta de energía nuclear, otra circunstancia peculiar.  
Flavia es la segunda y última hija de una tranquila familia de clase media. Nacida y criada en un pequeño suburbio de una gran ciudad, vivió una infancia particular.  
Su hermana, siete años mayor, inmediatamente mostró un fuerte celo contra ella; tanto que a pocos meses de vida, se somete a sus retorsiones (como pellizcos, molestias varias y preguntas inocentes a su madre, como "Pero si le rompo un brazo siente dolor?").  
Flavia, obviamente, no recuerda nada de todo esto, lo ha oído en las diversas sesiones de recuerdos que son típicos de todas las familias, o casi.  
Cuando tiene dos años (y permanecerá en la historia, porque incluso ahora todo el mundo se acuerda de la niña proclamar a los cuatro vientos "iaia boni tiene duos años"), sufre un trauma a nivel subconsciente, debido al supuesto abandono de la madre. Supuesto, ya que realmente no es así, sino que de esa manera viene percibido por su subconsciente muy sensible.  
Ese año, lo de sus dos, fue el año de su hermana; en primer lugar hay la neumonitis bronquial, y sus padres que deciden tratarla en casa. Obviamente, toda su atención se centra en la hija mayor, y aquí se hacen sentir los primeros indicios de negligencia. Después de eso, viene la operación de rodilla, en una ciudad lejana; Flavia en este caso se queda a casa con su abuela paterna; por ultimo, pero no menos importante, hay su comunión.  
La combinación de estos factores conduce a un resultado doble: en primer lugar, el abandono de la madre se metaboliza y se almacena; y, a continuación, se inicia una relación con su hermana hecha de una extraña rivalidad, pero sobre esto hablaremos en más detalle más adelante.  
Flavia siempre ha sido una niña muy sensible, en los limites de la genialidad en muchos casos, y después de una serie de estudios sobre el tema, probablemente parte de esa generación entre los niños índigo y los arco-iris.  
Para aquellos que no saben de lo que estoy hablando, se trata de niños con habilidades especiales (empatía, creatividad, fuerza de voluntad) o sobrenaturales (telepatía, clarividencia y otros) y una fuerte inclinación espiritual. También son muy inteligentes, intuitivos e intolerantes hacia las autoridades, a menudo sufren de síndrome de hiperactividad y déficit de atención.  
Flavia no recuerda mucho de su infancia, pero algunas memorias se han mantenido impresas en su mente; entre ellas, perfectamente, recuerda que de niña podía volar.  
Tiene empatía fuera de lo común, que la lleva a identificarse con las situaciones experimentadas por los demás, que sean reales o no.  
Por eso gasta mucho tiempo viendo la televisión, viviendo las historias que pasan como si fueran su vida. A ella también le gusta jugar a hacerse pasar por los diferentes personajes, en un “preguntas y respuestas” de diálogos y situaciones de las que es la única representante, así como la única espectadora.  
Durante un período determinado se queda sola, libre de aumentar su creatividad y potencial, hasta que su madre se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño, porque su niña está siempre sola, no le gusta hablar demasiado, se aísla de los discursos que se hacen en la mesa y en cuanto puede vuelve otra vez en la sala donde hay televisión.  
Las hipótesis son muchas, tal vez a ella no le gusta la idea de que su padre durante la cena (única ocasión para reunirse que tienen, dado que el hombre trabaja todo el día) sólo se relaciones con su hermana, porque sobre ella ha puesto todas sus expectativas, aspiraciones y deseos.  
Cuando la madre se da cuenta de esta dinámica, comienza a volver más y más la atención a Flavia, pero ahora ella está tan acostumbrada a la soledad que las continuas presiones de la mujer para saber cómo ha ido el día y lo que ha hecho a la escuela le molestan, evitando que pueda cerrarse en su propio mundo y finalmente expresarse.  
La perseverancia de su madre finalmente consigue el mejor y ella se encuentra tratando de encajar en una familia de que realmente hasta ese momento nunca ha sido parte activa.  
Esto no reduce, sin embargo, la incomodidad al tratar de relacionarse con los demás, incluidos los niños como ella.  
Sin duda, el hecho de que cuando es pequeña en el distrito en el que viven es la única niña de su edad, si no se cuenta la que en ese momento era su mejor amiga y un niño de un año mayor, que nunca jugó con ellas, no ayuda.  
En la escuela, la situación no es mejor y Flavia intenta por todos los medios llamar la atención sobre sí misma, regalo este de la falta que siente y ha sentido en la familia y que, inevitablemente, también se propaga fuera, en lo que es la vida de relación.  
Hay que poner énfasis en esta su búsqueda de aprobación de los demás, que posiblemente refleja la que le gustaría por parte de su familia, pero que nunca ha sentido, porque va a ser un tema importante en toda la primera mitad de su vida hasta hoy.  
La gran diferencia de edad entre ella y su hermana asegura de que ella casi le pasa por alto y, a menudo los celos iniciales vuelven en sus relaciones, porque si Flavia siente de haber sido abandonada, su hermana siente el peso de todas las expectativas de la familia, aunque de esto Flavia se dará cuenta sólo muchos años después.  
Sus amigos en ese momento se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano (y seguirá siendo así, tras el dicho "pocos pero buenos").  
Su mejor amiga de la comunidad, la única persona con la que puede salir a jugar todas las tardes, tiene una historia familiar que ve a la madre sedada porque padece de convulsiones constantes y el padre alcohólico. A menudo por razones absurdas, sus padres durante periodos variables le prohíben quedar.  
El compañero de clase y relativamente vecino de casa, con quien pasa algunos de los mejores momentos de su infancia, viven en el mismo barrio de lo que luego sería una grande amiga de su adolescencia.  
La compañera de clase y amiga por la piel, por lo que incluso sus madres son amigas y por lo tanto pueden verse con frecuencia, y tejer una amistad fuerte, aunque los ambientes culturales de que provienen son completamente diferentes.  
Todos los demás, compañeros de clase, de deporte y los chicos en general, son sólo una serie de meteoritos en la vida de Flavia, que la llevan a experimentar de vez en cuando varias experiencias, a hacer comparaciones entre lo que le gusta y lo que no.  
Tiende a confiar demasiado en las personas y a abrirse con la mayoría sin malicia o malas intenciones, por esto siempre queda herida cuando estas se muestran por lo que son.  
Su aire siempre sobre las nubes lleva a su madre a preocuparse por los chicos malos en la calle, por lo que comienzan las recomendaciones.  
No camine lentamente y distraída por la calle, haz pasos rápidos y da siempre la idea de que vas a por alguna parte y que tienes prisa de llegar a ella, le dice todo el tiempo.  
Pero Flavia es así: algunos la llaman distraída, otros soñadora; ella simplemente mira al mundo de manera diferente y lo examina en cualquier gesto cumplido, sea eso un simple paseo o interactuar con la persona que le está al lado, para ver como cada su acción lleva a una reacción y aprender y crecer.  
Es con el comienzo de las relaciones en la escuela, con el rígido patrón del sistema que la enjaula, que Flavia ve su mundo reducirse siempre más, oprimirla, y no entender su necesidad de estar sola para poder relacionarse luego con los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el primer capítulo! Es sobre la infancia de Flavia y lo que siente.


	3. Ermita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cómo Flavia ve el aislamiento que viene de la diversidad.  
> "Tal vez es por esta razón que se siente como un mirlo blanco, algo extraño y diferente. Por qué no es la única en hacer este tipo de cosas, pero se siente la única en percibir su peso. Para probar esta soledad inquietante que la convence de que ella es "diferente", "extraña"."

Flavia, desde cuando es niña necesita su espacio para estar sola y pensar (o más bien "metabolizar" siempre nueva información), para poder decidir cuándo permanecer en la colectividad y cuando aislarse.  
Para esto ella siempre se ve de una manera extraña por los que la rodean, y su deseo de aislamiento se transmite y se falsifica, llevando a la gente a dejarla de lado, haciendo caso omiso de ella o tratándola con recelo porque es diferente de los otros niños, más profunda.  
Por lo tanto, lo que comienza como una necesidad pronto se transforma en una coerción.  
El estar sola se convierte en la cotidianidad, a partir de su propia familia y luego continuar en la escuela, en entornos deportivos, en las actividades extracurriculares (que lleva con gana y dedicación, porque le gusta hacer y siempre aprender cosas nuevas) donde permanece apartada en la sombra, nunca dando su opinión para no correr el riesgo de decir algo equivocado y ser guetizada, sin darse cuenta de que este mismo comportamiento la lleva a la auto-segregación y a que la gente con la que se relaciona no entienda lo que realmente piensa y quiere.  
Esto probablemente se debe a su deseo de ser aceptada, logrando el efecto contrario, ya que la mente humana considera débil y maleable a una persona que no exprese su voluntad, y quizá lo sea, y por eso a pesar de que Flavia trate una y otra vez, las relaciones interpersonales no le salen bien.  
O tal vez es porque nunca ha cumplido con lo que la sociedad siempre ha requerido. No le importa si algo es considerado para hombre o para mujer, si le gusta lo hace, o lo compra, o lo ve. Tal vez es por esta razón que se siente como un mirlo blanco, algo extraño y diferente. Por qué no es la única en hacer este tipo de cosas, pero se siente la única en percibir su peso. Para probar esta soledad inquietante que la convence de que ella es "diferente", "extraña".  
Y cuando eres pequeño no es fácil de sostener el peso de la diversidad, sobre todo si no eres apoyado por los que más que nadie debería hacerlo, la familia.  
Flavia siente que no tiene nada en común con los que le rodean, como si viniera de otro planeta, y tal vez es así porque no se siente como en casa en cualquier lugar, no se siente completa y anhela llegar a su dimensión, que en su infancia fue tan fácil crear, era suficiente su imaginación; pero que con los años se ha hecho cada vez más difícil de encontrar, sea por los patrones que la obligan, por la vida real que la enmarca con sus reglas sobre lo que es correcto o incorrecto, bueno o malo, o simplemente empieza a sucumbir a las que se conocen como normas sociales, aunque no sepa cómo interpretarles y, a menudo las distorcione, encontrandose en situaciones desagradables sin querer y teniendo que justificarse ante comportamientos que considere justos, pero que para el resto del mundo no lo son.  
No es fácil mantener el equilibrio, sobre todo cuando se trata de una mujer joven en busca de aprobación; más intentos hace para obtenerlo, más la vida le pone delante de las pruebas que la desalientan y le hacen creer que es mejor rendirse a lo inevitable de las cosas y dejarse llevar por la corriente que se crea para encerrar los individuos en la sociedad.  
Flavia está sola, incluso cuando es rodeada de gente, porque se siente 'no' pertenecen. Y eso es lo que la lleva a moverse siempre, buscando la independencia y la dimensión en la que al fin puede ser sólo lo que es, mientras que en frente de todo el mundo finge.  
Avanzando con el tiempo se hace cada vez más buena en él, hasta el punto de que deja de sentirse tan inadecuada y empieza a entender ciertos mecanismos que regulan la vida social; aunque al final siempre cae en una generalizada falta de algo que la lleva con inevitable certeza a cambiar de rumbo para que pueda seguir buscando lo que ha perdido, o tal vez nunca tuvo, pero que anhela con todo su ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el segundo capítulo sobre el aislamiento de Flavia.


	4. Conocimiento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la relación que Flavia tiene con el conocimiento y la comprensión.  
> "Su mente está en constante movimiento y no es fácil mantenerse al día con ella cuando decide embarcarse en un nuevo proyecto. Pero esto a menudo conduce a que ella no sea capaz de terminar las cosas que se inicia porque son demasiadas a la vez."

La relación entre Flavia y el aprendizaje es muy especial. A ella le gusta estudiar, leer, aprender cosas nuevas y es muy competitiva tanto con sus compañeros que con ella misma, siempre probando sus límites.  
No necesita pasar horas y horas en los libros de texto para aprender los conceptos básicos, acaba de leer un par de veces los párrafos clave, haciendo hincapié en los conceptos fundamentales y escribiendolos en forma de diagramas o resumenes en un cuaderno, y ya permanecen almacenados en su cabeza.  
Pero hay que decir una cosa importante, que es que Flavia es una persona tiende a la indolencia; nunca hace más de lo necesario para alcanzar sus fines y, a menudo esta pereza la lleva a no completar algunas de las tareas que se ha propuesto, también por su búsqueda de la perfección que la mayoría de las veces la conduce a la incapacidad de llegar a élla y luego al abandono del proyecto.  
A ella le gusta saber todo lo que pueda acerca de lo que le rodea, desde los acontecimientos actuales a la cultura general a través de la narrativa, la historia (especialmente aquella contada por los que la vivieron en primera persona).  
Con nueve años ya ha leído la mayor parte de los libros de la biblioteca en casa, compuesta no sólo de los clásicos de la literatura universal, sino especialmente los thrillers y novelas policiales, que le aguzan la invención y mantene entrenada a su imaginación en varios frentes. Come los libros, a razón de uno por día, aislandose del resto del mundo para sumergirse por completo, el alma y la mente, en la historia que está leyendo; en cambio, el cuerpo es generalmente tirado en el sofá o en cualquier otro lugar que le permite relajarse y alejarse de la realidad.  
Las historias de su abuela la llevan a vivir muchos de los acontecimientos que han visto su ciudad como protagonista de la guerra, con historias casi fantásticas de rescates de partidarios, expulsiones de minorías étnicas y bombardeos.  
En la escuela siempre son fáciles las tareas asignadas; incluso cuando las madres de sus compañeros discuten con los maestros y profesores de la dificultad de algunos ejercicios, Flavia ya ha hecho la tarea, y la mayoría de las veces sólo recordando lo que se dice en el aula por los profesores, sin la necesidad de hacer más investigación (lo que sería una pérdida de tiempo para una chica tan perezosa como ella).  
Flavia siempre ha sentido una debilidad por las artes, tanto es así que durante la escuela secundaria obtiene excelentes notas en las clases de música, donde aprende a tocar la flauta y el teclado, y en las de educación artística, donde comenza una producción de dibujos y acuarelas sobresaliendo en la materia y hacendo que sus padres se sientan orgullosos, tanto para llevarlos a appenderne en gran medida de las paredes de su casa.  
Pero cuando, en el momento de elegir el camino de la educación superior, aparece la posibilidad de elegir ese tipo de dirección, se le recuerda que con el arte no se come, que debe buscar algo más serio, que le permita encontrar un buen trabajo una vez que haya terminado la escuela.  
Por esto, al final, Flavia decide inscribirse en una de las tres escuelas de idiomas en su ciudad. El programa es tan amplio como para abarcar la mayor parte de los temas de las escuelas clásicas, científicas y añade tres lenguas elegidas por el estudiante.  
Así es como Flavia aprende y se profundiza en el estudio de inglés, alemán y español, con excelentes resultados y satisfacciones.  
En el mismo período, se acerca a la música, estudiando guitarra clásica y más tarde comenzando clases de canto que le llevará a descubrir una de sus principales pasiones.  
Después de terminar la escuela secundaria, y como cómplice su profesor de ciencias, que le hizo amar a sus materias, decide continuar sus estudios matriculándose en la Facultad de Biología de la primera universidad de su ciudad, conseguiendo una beca al mérito e ingresos.  
Allì también aprende mucho y es capaz de almacenar cada vez más información, aunque en ese momento su racionalidad la lleva a no entender completamente la ciencia aleatoria que es la física. De hecho, precisamente porque no puede superar ese examen, Flavia se ve obligada a abandonar la escuela porque pierde la beca y su madre, que por su parte está separada por su padre y trabaja tan duro como comercial, no puede permitirse el lujo de pagar el total de la matrícula.  
Aunque ya no vaya a una escuela convencional, Flavia sigue asimilando cada vez nueva información, participando en actividades culturales como el teatro y el cine, a través de Internet conoce el mundo de la escritura y así comienza (o si se quiere ser exigente, vuelve, ya que a la edad de nueve años comienza a escribir una serie de poemas) a externalizar parte de lo que hay en ella a través de este vehículo.  
Además de la carrera de la escuela en sí mismo, ha participado en varios cursos de diferente naturaleza, un curso de programación en Java, diseño gráfico y diseño web, cursos de idiomas para la obtención de certificados, incluso ha aprendido ruso y japonés como un autodidacta; ha participado en clases de teatro y junto con su perro ha hecho cursos de educación canina, lo que le permitió obtener el título de ciudadano canino ejemplar.  
Su mente está en constante movimiento y no es fácil mantenerse al día con ella cuando decide embarcarse en un nuevo proyecto. Pero esto a menudo conduce a que ella no sea capaz de terminar las cosas que se inicia porque son demasiadas a la vez.  
Lo que siempre le impresiona de lo que hace, es la facilidad con la que logra resultados.  
Pero esto tiene un inconveniente, porque cuando ella tiene un tema que no es tan simple como los demás, tiende a mantenerlo en reserva en lugar de comprometerse con el aprendizaje del mismo.  
Por Flavia cada novedad es un nuevo reto que hay que aprovechar y a que hacer frente con el rostro descubierto, y esto no sólo en el estudio, sino en todos los aspectos de su vida.  
Cualquier cosa que lea, cualquier información transponga, se almacena en su cerebro para ser utilizada en el momento apropiado para cualquier necesidad.  
Probablemente por esta razón, o algo similar, Flavia es una buena interlocutora; sabe cuándo hablar y cuándo guardar silencio, qué temas son los agradables y cuál es la mejor manera de eludir a un tema y lo hace con indiferencia y sin miedo.  
A ella le gusta entablar conversaciones y disertas sobre los grandes temas de la vida y el universo entero, sin embargo, no le importa incluso una tranquila charla frívola con un amigo, hablando de esto y el otro frente a una taza de té humeante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tercer capítulo habla de la relación entre Flavia y el conocimiento.


	5. Percepción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flavia tiene una percepción de sí misma que debido al pasado no es muy positiva.

Flavia tiene una percepción de sí misma que debido al pasado no es muy positiva. Su autoestima nunca ha sido muy alta, porque siempre piensa de no estar a la altura de lo que debe hacer.

Esto podría ser debido al famoso abandono que ha sentido, porque piensa de no ser suficiente y por lo tanto se quedará atrás; o deberse a que no se sienta parte de esta dimensión y, en un cierto sentido, no se siente ajusto con lo que se requiere para vivir en este mundo de hoy.

Las posibilidades son muchas, pero el resultado es claro: como Flavia se percibe y como percibe quien está al exterior es completamente diferente de lo a que la sociedad nos acostumbra.

Por esta razón, es difícil para ella relacionarse con los que están alrededor y está totalmente sujeto a los principios de esta última.

Desde que es pequeña no sabe cómo acercarse a otros niños para pedirle que jugaran, es introvertida y tímida y nunca es clara en lo que le gusta y lo que quiere. No es fácil explicar lo que ella tiene en su interior y cuando lo intenta no se le entiende, por lo que empieza a pensar de ser de alguna manera equivocada, que tiene que cambiar lo que es para poder ser aceptada, porque tal vez nadie quiere estarle cerca porque es extraña y no le afectan los juegos que hacen otros niños o los chismes de las otras chicas o los subterfugios de las personas para lograr sus objetivos.

Sin saber qué parte de lo que ella cree es correcto revelar en virtud de las leyes de la buena camaradería, a menudo al final no expresa nada, y mantiene todo por sí misma, la frustración, la ira, el miedo y todas las otras emociones que siente son capturados poco a poco en un implosión que la congela y no le permite la defensa de su caso y sus derechos.

Para encontrar aceptación, Flavia se resuelve a hacer cosas que en un estado normal de conciencia ni siquiera pensaría, aunque no le gusten y en muchos casos incluso les vea como constricciones.

Espera que favoreciendo siempre la voluntad de la gente a la que quiere llamar la atención, estas eventualmente se conviertan en sus amigos y desde luego continúa tenazmente a ocultar el verdadero yo detrás de la barrera y mostrar a los demás algo diferente, algo que en realidad Flavia no se siente de ser y ni siquiera quiere llegar a ser. Sin embargo, está allí haciendo lo que se le dice, escondiéndose de su verdadera esencia aceptando que otros la utilicen para sus propios fines, en la mayoría de los casos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ser explotada por los deseos de los demás.

Algunos consideran este comportamiento lo de una persona que pone demasiada fe en los otros, sin discernimiento. Flavia piensa de forma diferente; ella está convencida de que en los otros haya algo de bueno, de que detrás de una máscara se oculta algo que es digno de ser descubierto y sacado a la luz, pero no tiene las herramientas adecuadas para que esto suceda, y se encuentra entonces engullida por las apariencias, sin ser capaz de exteriorizar lo que encuentra a un nivel más profundo.

Tal vez es culpable de soberbia, pensando de poder ayudar a alguien para deshacerse de su propia ficción cuando ella es la primera en aferrarse a ella, por miedo a no ser comprendida.

Sin embargo, los otros ven siempre en Flavia buenos frutos a despojar, a una persona que se puede explotar para sus propios fines y dejar cuando ya no es útil para lograr el objetivo que se han fijado. Este patrón se repite constantemente en su vida, de modo que ahora se puede decir que seencalleció.

"Haz el bien y olvídalo" es un lema que Flavia ha hecho suyo, porque ella sabe que no puede reclamar nada de los que están a su alrededor, sólo como máximo un poco entendimiento, que la mayoría de las veces le hace falta. Se detiene del tener expectativas, porque sabe que no es saludable en el primer lugar para sí misma y después para las relaciones con los demás.

Y ella continúa en su camino, aunque de vez en cuando vuelve a caer en esa búsqueda de aprobación que la lleva a ocultarse y a crear un sustituto que puede estar bien para los a que se enfrenta. Porque es buena en usar máscaras para cada situación, pero no puede demostrar fácilmente lo que se esconde detrás, y que es quizás la parte más bella y más viva de ella.

Si por alguna razón esta parte sale a la luz, siempre vuelve el sentido de no pertenencia, de aislamiento; porque cuando a quien siempre está acostumbrado en ver un lado de la moneda, se le muestra otro aspecto, tiende a alejarse, no reconociendo más el algo familiar, la zona de confort que se establece en las relaciones interpersonales.

Así es como la mayor parte de los conocidos lentamente se aleja de Flavia, dejándola sola y con una sensación cada vez más arraigada de abandono que respalda el trauma de la infancia que no se resolvió que después de mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Flavia's NOTES.
> 
> Hola a todos!  
> Las actualizaciones de esta historia se llevarán a cabo cada 10 días, más o menos, al menos inicialmente. Actualizaciones del sitio web serán semanales, todos los domingos.  
> En el momento en que termino de escribir todos los capítulos, las actualizaciones se harán más rápidas.  
> Así que, salvo imprevistos, los capítulos se publicarán periódicamente.  
> Os aconsejo que visitais con frecuencia la web www.flaviasmind.com/es (en la que podéis suscribiros al boletín de noticias) y las redes sociales para obtener más actualizaciones sobre nuevas historias y curiosidades y diversión.  
> Una vez más, gracias a todos los que van a leer esta historia y que criticarán! Recordáis que la mayor satisfacción de un escritor es saber de ser seguido!  
> Hasta la próxima! Flavia.


End file.
